Tales of the AAA/The Quest for the Holy Grail: Chapter 4
Chapter 4: An Underground Battle (Part 3) Kuro began to laugh. "YOU?!", he asked. "YOU will take ME?! In your current condition?!" Before Kuro could say anything else, Tatsumi punched Kuro so hard in the gut that Kuro coughed up quite a bit of blood. "Got any more quips in you?", Tatsumi asked, grabbing his spear, Neuntote, and pointing it at Kuro. "You were a tough old lad.", Kuro said. "That is, before you decided to take me on..." An Underground Battle (Part 3) Kuro tried to slash at Tatsumi. However, Tatsumi caught Kuro's Cat Claws in his hand. "What the--?!", Kuro asked. "That all you got?", Tatsumi asked. Kuro kneed Tatsumi in the stomach. Tatsumi coughed up blood, accidentally letting go of Kuro. Kuro freed himself from the hole in the wall, then kicked Tatsumi in the face. Tatsumi was sent flying into the other wall, above Lubbock. The wall cracked so much that the cracks spread to the ceiling. Tatsumi looked up. Kuro was standing above him. He pushed up his glasses with the bottom of his right hand. "And now, brat...", Kuro said, "...you die." A piece of the ceiling cracked and started to fall. It was going straight for Kuro's head. "Kuro, watch out!", Wave shouted. "Don't worry, I got this!", Buggy shouted. Buggy grabbed what looked like a small Buggy Ball and prepared to throw it at the piece of ceiling. "Susanoo, kill him!", Najenda shouted. Susanoo raised his stave. Several rotating blades came out of the end. Susanoo swung it, slicing Buggy into pieces. However, Buggy's still animate hand threw the small Buggy Ball at the piece of ceiling. On contact, the two exploded, making an explosion larger than what a normal Buggy Ball was capable of. "What the hell was that?!", Lubbock asked. "That was my super-special Muggy Ball!", Buggy's head said happily. "I made it from weapons I stole from Marine HQ!" The dust cleared. Buggy's body was still in several pieces from when Susanoo sliced him up. There was now a large hole in the ceiling of the catacombs, so that the ground was clearly visible. Worried people were looking in, watching the fight. Damn it!, Tatsumi thought to himself. There's too many innocent people here! I have to move this fight somewhere else! Tatsumi turned to Kuro. "Let's fight somewhere else!", Tatsumi shouted. "We can't risk killing any innocents!" "Oh, no.", Kuro said. "That's YOUR problem." "If you won't move...", Tatsumi said, "...then I'll force you!" Tatsumi attempted to grab Kuro by his face. However, Kuro disappeared into purple smoke. Tatsumi looked on his other arm. Kuro was standing on it. "Try it.", Kuro said, pushing up his glasses with the bottom of his hand. Kuro ran down the length of Tatsumi's arm, attempting to kick Tatsumi in the face again. However, Tatsumi grabbed Kuro's foot and slammed him face-first into the rock floor. Still holding on to Kuro's foot, Tatsumi threw him into the air. "Is that how you want to play?", Kuro asked, pushing up his glasses with the bottom of his hand. "Fair enough." Kuro disappeared into purple smoke. "Where'd he go?!", Tatsumi asked. Tatsumi looked in time to see Wave punching him in the face. However, Wave couldn't do it. "What's going on?!", Wave asked. "I'M going on!", Lubbock shouted. "The strings from Cross Tail are bound to you. Now you're my puppet!" Without warning, Lubbock shook his hand to the left. Wave went flying into a nearby wall. Lubbock had a giggle at this. However, Kuro slashed him with Shakushi, and Lubbock coughed up blood. Tatsumi punched his left arm into a nearby wall. He had just punched Kuro in the face. Without warning, Tatsumi jumped in the air, disappearing from view almost immediately. "Where'd that maggot go?!", Gilgamesh asked. Within two seconds, Tatsumi landed on Kuro. However, Incursio was entirely golden, shining brightly and blinding anybody near him. "What the hell?!", Wave asked. "Incursio... evolved?!" To be continued... Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Moderate Category:Rapids' Stuff